Famous Love Story
by sasukevampire
Summary: Sasuke,Neji, Shikamaru,and Naruto are in the famous band Fall Out Boy but they have to go back to school will the be able to survive the year with their rival band Fall Angels of Heaven- Ino,Sakura,Hinata,and Tenten Sasxsaku,nejixten,shikaxino,narxhina
1. Chapter 1

Famous Love Story

I never

Said I'd lie in wait forever

If I died

We'd be together

I can't always just forget her

But she could try

At the end of world

Or the last thind I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever ever

Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?

And I remember now

At the tops of my lungs in my arms she dies

She dies

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

All the things that you never ever told me

All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

If I fall

If I fall

(down)

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Never coming home, never coming home

All the things that you never ever told me

All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

All the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna

"Thank you goodnight" yelled the lead singer of Fall Out Boy over the cheering of the crowd and they ran off the stage.

" Great consert guys." said the groups band maneger Kakashi " Well I have some bad news"

" Spit it out all ready Kakashi" yelled Naruto the drummer for the band

" You guys have to go back to school starting Monday" Kakashi said

" Hn" said Sasuke the bands lead singer and guitartist

" Troblesome" said Shikamaru the bands bass guitarist

" I agree with Shikamaru the fans are going to attack us." said Neji the bands other guitarist

" I have some more bad news your rival band the F. A. H are attending Kohona High as well." said Kakashi

" Well we'll have to get to know them then right guys." said Sasuke smirking

/

I do not own naruto

The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sings

_Sakura sings_

I hope the ring you gave her turns her finger green

I hope when you're in bed with her you think of me

I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well

Could you tell, by the flames that burned you words

_Ino sings_

I never read your letter

'Cos I knew just what you'd say

Give me that Sunday school answer

Try to make it all ok

_All sing_

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you were doin'

She may believe you but I never will

Never again

_Hinata sings_

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you

A trophy wife, oh so cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes, and he's through with you

And he'll be through with you

You'll die together but alone

_Tenten sings_

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Give me that Sunday school answer\

Repent yourself away

_All sing_

Does it hurt know I'll never be there

Bet is sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you were doin'

She may believe you but I never will

Never again

_Ino and Hinata sing_

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

_Sakura and Tenten sing_

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want you

Never again will I love you

Never

_All sing_

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you were doin'

She may believe you but I never will

Never again

_Sakura sings_

Never again

"Thank you everybody we love you. You rock!!" shouted Sakura to the audience

All the girls walked backstage. "Hey girls that was a great concert. But I have some bad news." Said Anko the groups manager. "Well what is it Anko?" asked Sakura the groups lead singer and guitarist. "yeah Anko it can't be that bad." Said Ino the bass guitarist. well you guys are going back to school." Anko says "Sweet I miss all our friends." Said Tenten the back up guitarist "Here me out first you'll be going to Konoha High in Japan but you will be going to school with your rival band F.O.B." Anko said "W-w-well that's o-ok Anko." Said Hinata the groups drummer. " Well we'll just have to have fun right girls?' said Sakura " Yeah" they all agreed " Girls now don't into to much trouble. Ok?" said Anko while smirking "ok" they all replied smirking. "Well let's get moving your plane leaves in an hour and you have to pack." Said Anko

/

I do not own Naruto

This is my first story any suggestions would be welcome

Never again – Kelly Clarkson

Please comment


	3. Chapter 3

Famous Love Story

.bee..SLAM."time to get up"groaned Sakura as she rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom to get ready for her first day of Konoha High Private Sakura got out the shower and got into her school uniform. Which cinsitsted of a short mid thight plaid skirt and a white short sleeve blouse with her neon green converse( they can wear whatever shoes they wnat and can personalize their uniforms). Sakura woke up Hinata and Tenten and got them to get ready then she dared to go to wake up Ino who always yelled and threw things at whoever woke her up." Ino-pig get up or you'll be late for your first day of school." Sakura yelled from the doorway of her room. "Forehead girl why are you waking me up from my beauty rest?" yelled Ino " We have school Pig. Get up your gonna be late"  
Sakura said.

10 minuets later.....

"Ok lets go"Said Ino as she walked down the starirs. "well I'm taking my motorcycle."said sakura as she walked out the door to the garage. "And Hinata and i are taking the you can either can go with us or take our hummer." Said Tenten "Then I'll go with you guys since Sakura's already down the block." Said Ino. You could hear Sakura laughing and sreaming over the engine of Sakura's black bike with blue flames. While Ino, Tenten, and Hinata got into the black porsche with red Flames.

In fifteen minutes they pulled up to Konoha High to see Sakura doing tricks on her bike in front of the school in front of a large crowd of people staring because shes a girl doing the tricks. "Yo Sakura stop showing off we're not in Los Angeles." Yelled Tenten as they got out of the porsche."awww fine Tenten and she pulled a front wheel just get to the office before you get us thrown out of another school for doing tricks in the and inguring yourself in the parking lot""Fine Ino-pig" said Sakura as she parked her bike next to the the ywalked together into the office being stared at by the entire school and idolized by the fan boys.

Sorry i haven't updated computer was being retarded.

Please review or i won't update if i don't have at least 5 reviews


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi how can i help you?" asked the secratery behind the counter in the office." Hi we're the new students. We just transfered from the U.S" said Sakura. "Oh hold on and I'll get your schedules. By the way my name is Shinzune" she said and went through a pile of papers and found the schedules."Here you are. Your homeroom is room 213." she said handing over their schedules." Thanks see you later maybe Shinzune." said Tenten. "Bye girls just come to me if you need any help ok?' she asked " sure" they replied. Then left the office to go to homeroom.

with the Boys******************************************************************************

.BAM grumbleing Sasuke rolling out if his bed before walking to his bathroom to take a shower to get ready for school. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair still dripping wet, walked toward his closet to get dressed for decided to where a white muscle shirt with a black button up shirt on top not buttoned, with a pair of baggy black jeans and black vans. Then walked out of his room to wake up everyone else. He yelled down the hall " YO EVERYONE GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" then everyone comes out of their rooms half dressed and half asleep." WHAT THE HELL TEME!" yelled the blonde haired blue eyed boy " hn get dress or you'll be late" Sasuke said before he walked down stairs. Five Minuets later they where all down stairs dressed and getting ready to leave the house (*coughmanisoncough*) to school." Im taking my lamborgini" said Sasuke as he walked toward his black lamborgini. "Well I guess we can take the Hummer." said Shikamaru lazily. They road off to school and saw a crowd in the parking lot after parking the car went to see what it was about. They saw someone on their motorcycle doing tricks in the parking lot, then heard someone yell at who was on the bike. The person yelled something and then did one more flip with the bike then get off and realized that it was a girl doing all the tricks and their jaws dropped. She rejoined her friends and walked into the school just before the bell rang for them to get to class. The boys where curious to see who the girls where. " who was that girl on the bike?" asked Naruto no one replied cause none of them knew. " Maybe they are the transfore students." said Shikamaru who as soon as they got to class feel asleep on his desk. "Sorry im late" said their teacher " Lier" yelled Naruto " Actually I was late because I was helping the new students. Girls please come in." said Kakashi- sensei. The girls walked in and all the guys in the room druled and all the girls glared at them . " Why dont you introduce yourselves" said Kakashi as he started to read his perverted book. " Well im Sakura Haruno, thats Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Shuhi, and Ino Yamanaka" said Sakura pointing to each girl " By the way dont ask about sakura's hair it is natural and if you say it isnt then it your funeral." Said hinata while sakura Sharpened her sword she always carries." Sakura the school doesn't allow swords in school." said Kakashi not looking up from his book. " but Anko got special permisson for me cause I have people out to kill me and if you don't allow me to have it in your classroom pervert-sensei i will burn all your perverted books and get you fired and make your life living hell do you understand?" she asked and kakashi gupled and nodded " good then we'll get along just fine now where do we sit?" she asked and all the guys pushed who ever was sitting next to them off their seats so the girls could sit next to them. " Ino you can sit next to Shikamaru, Hinata next to Naruto , Tenten next to neji and sakura next to Sasuke." he said. then the girls in the class screamed " WHAT WHY DOES SHE GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE?" "cause that is the only seat avalible" The girls walked to their new seats and ignored what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Hey I don't own Naruto or any related things unfortunately.

Authors note: Hey readers sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school work and a school trip and my computer was being really slow so yea. Hehehe sorry!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Recap

"By the way don't ask about sakura's hair it is natural and if you say it isn't then it your funeral." Said hinata while sakura sharpened her sword she always carries." Sakura the school doesn't allow swords in school." said Kakashi not looking up from his book. " but Anko got special permission for me cause I have people out to kill me and if you don't allow me to have it in your classroom pervert-sensei I will burn all your perverted books and get you fired and make your life living hell do you understand?" she asked and kakashi gulped and nodded " good then we'll get along just fine now where do we sit?" she asked and all the guys pushed who ever was sitting next to them off their seats so the girls could sit next to them. "Ino you can sit next to Shikamaru, Hinata next to Naruto, and Tenten next to Nji and Skura next to Sasuke." he said. Then the girls in the class screamed "WHAT WHY DOES SHE GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE?" "Cause that is the only seat available" The girls walked to their new seats and ignored what was going on.

"Yo Pervert sensei can I go to the gym and racetrack?" asked Sakura "Sure since your old teachers haven't sent your old work over. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru will show you where it is." said Kakashi- sensei not looking up from his perverted book. "Ok thanks. Yo Chicken-butt hair cut lets go already I have to get some practice at least today." Said Sakura as she walked toward the door. " Hn, Fine whatever and my hair does not look like a chickens ass thank you very much." said Sasuke as he and the rest of the group got up and follow Sakura."Whatever helps you sleep at night" said Sakura as she left the classroom. The girls giggled while the guys laughed.

"Hey Sasuke-Chickenass we need to stop at the parking lot and get my bike." Said Sakura as she walked toward the parking lot to get her bike. "Whatever just hurry up." said Sasuke "hey Ten-chan can you take my skateboard while I run and get my bike?" Sakura asked "Sure." she replied "We'll meet you there k?" "Ok" they all said and went their separate directions.

"Hurry up." said Sasuke while he was waiting for her to catch up at the doors that lead to the parking lot. "Alright already I'm coming keep your pants on." Sakura said as she walked out the doors to her bike. When Sasuke saw her bike his jaw just dropped. "How did you get this bike it's not even out yet?" he asked still staring at the bike. Sakura laughed at his expression "I'm the one who designed it so I got it made first." she said as she got on "So you coming or not?" she asked. He finally got out of his daze and got on the back. "You better hold on tight Sasuke- chan or you'll fall off." she said as she started up the bike he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Sasuke was thinking of how well she fit in his arms as she started to drive the bike really fast in the direction he told her to go. Within 5 minutes they were there.

"Hey Tenten set up the jumps for me would ya." said sakura as she got off her bike and grabbed on of the motocross bikes. " Sure. And Sakura remember what Anko said about the jumps take it easy you don't need to be in another cast." Said Tenten as she set up the course. "I'll try NOT" Said Sakura as she hit the gas and started flying off the jumps doing different flips and tricks. Finally she stopped " Hey where the gym?" she asked because she felt a powerful aura coming their way as she shared a meaningful look with Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

As they walked to the gym Sakura asked if there was an outdoor arena on campus not used anymore and there was so they went there. While the guys were confused as to why didn't bother to ask.


	6. AUthors note

Authors Note

hey people i need help i need a criminal for the story who should it be ?

suggestions welcome but tell me what you think of these people i need like 20 reviews though so i hav a geral idea.

orochimaru itachi pein ( akatsuki leader)  
Sakuras father please tell me what you think i need the help i hav some wrtitersblock at the moment.  
thanks

PLEASE PM ME I NEED HELP k so ill leave it to my faithful readers 


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto-------------------------------------------**

The group finally arrived at the arena. " Can you guys move to the stands this is gonna get messy?" asked Sakura. " Why would it get messy?" asked Naruto.

"Hey Hinata can you explain it to them? Because they're here." Sakura asked as she walked toward the middle of the feild.

"Sure. The reason its gonna get messy is because Sakura's father is the head of the biggest mafia in the world. She was trained in every form of fighting she was the ultimate weapon but when she finally found out the real reason she was killing people she left, or tried to leave. Her father wouldn't let her leave. She fought him to get out of that life and she almost lost her life. Sakura was scared badly but she hides them very well." said Hinata

"Her father dumped her unconscious body in an alley where she was found by Orochimaru one of her fathers enemies. Her branded her with a curse mark that has almost killed her many times. She got away from him to but she is still chased by the friends she made in the mafia and men from Orochimaru." finished Tenten.

"Just watch the fight." said Ino

-On the field with Sakura-

"Come on out guys I know your there." said Sakura. Suddenly four people appeared.

"Hey Sakura-chan yeah." said the blonde one. "Hey Deidara-kun how ya been?" said Sakura. "Been pretty lonely with out you and Itachi is more of an asshole than usual without you yeah." said Deidara

Said Uchiha just glared at Deidara. "So who am I fighting first?" asked Sakura.

"You are fighting Uchiha this time Sakura-san" said the innocent looking red head

"Sasori-chan I told you to call me Sakura- chan and HOW DID I GET STUCK FIGHT WEASLE- BOY OVER HERE??!" yelled Sakura

"I'm offended you don't want to fight me Sakura-CHAN" said Itachi Sarcasticly.

Sakura turns to Itachi and sticks her tongue out at him then turned back to Sasori. "But Sasori I don't want to fight weasel- boy." whines Sakura.

Itachi starts to get a murderous aura. Sakura noticed his aura " EEP!" said Sakura then she hid behind Sasori " Sasori Weasel-boy wants to hurt me save me from weasel-boy."

What's gonna happen next?

Vote

What should be sakuras dads name?

Yuske Haruno

Hitsugi Haruno

Hitsugya Haruno?

VOTE I NEED TO KNOW


	8. Chapter 8

Famous Love Story

I Don't Own Naruto -----

"Itachi stop it now's not the time." said Sasori. "Hn" said Itachi and he backs off.

"Thanks Sasori-chan." says Sakura as she stops hiding behind him and gives him a hug. Then as Sakura starts walking toward the stands to talk to her friends she suddenly collapse gasping and grabbing her shoulder.

Instantly Itachi, Sasori and Deidara all surround her. "Sakura what's wrong?" asks Sasori "Its gasp him." she gasps out. Itachi grabs her and holds her to his chest she grabs his shirt. "Itachi it hurts." says Sakura in pain.

"Shit its spreading he's trying to take control again. Sakura I'm gonna put you in Tsukuyomi to stop him from taking over but I have to put you back to when you worked with us for your father." Said Itachi as he activates Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura just nods and looks at with a pleading look to stop the pain.

Sakura is suddenly reliving her life from a time before she found out what her father really was.

(In the outside world)

Sakura's friends run across the stadium to see if Sakura's alright. "Brother what are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke "Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten what an unexpected surprise. Girls he's here we have to get her away from him." said Itachi the girls nod " wait who's here and why are they after Sakura?" asked Neji. "Orochimaru put his curse seal on Sakura when she was four and has been after since then trying to get her body yeah." said Deidara.

" Wait brother you mean she has a curse mark like mine from that snake bastard?" asks Sasuke as they get ready to fight. " Yeah, but she got hers at a younger age so she was more impressionable than you and she almost died when she got it there was a 5% chance that she would survive, but with you there was a 25% chance you would survive so it was worse on her why do you think she does all those dangerous stunts that was what it caused her to do it made her mind all messed up." said Itachi. Sasuke and the guys where shocked.

What will happen and I still need a vote on what her fathers name should be from the last chapter so please vote and review!!!! PLEASE


End file.
